bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti Assassin Trifecta solution: The Pool of Upgrades/The Fantastically Balanced Super Monkey
The disgustingly overpowered tower, the Super Monkey. Whenever I thought I needed anything, I went straight to the Super Monkey. I didn't even give consent to the other towers. Thus, it needs to be a little less stronger. Base Stats Costs 2600 on easy. Attack Speed: 5 frames. Particle: Shoots out a dart (5x6 pixels) which pops 1 layer and has a pierce of 2. Alternates from shooting from left hand to right hand every round. Range: 350 pixels Upgrade Limit: 15 on easy, 10 on medium, 9 on hard, 6 on impoppable. Upgrades 1. Laser Vision: '''Costs 2800. Shoots 2 lasers at once, along with popping frozen bloons. Attack speed is now 2. '''2. Plasma Vision: '''Costs 2800. Requires Laser Vision. Shoots 3 particles at once, along with popping leads & frozens. Attack speed is now 1. '''3. Sun God: '''Costs 16500. Requires Plasma Vision. Now shoots 3 outward going beams of sun which pops 4 layers each bloon. Attack speed is now 1. '''4. Temple of Sun God: '''Costs 108,000. Requires Sun God. Hops up into the sky. Then, it doesn't do anything until a MOAB class bloon appears. It then shoots down a extremely devastating ray that destroys 1000 layers per second until that moab class bloon is destroyed. '''5. Super Range: Costs 1500. Range is now quadroupled. 6. Robo Monkey: '''Costs 8900. Disallows Sun God. Has 2 independantly firing guns. Has priorities for both. '''7. Machiavelli Machine: '''Costs 26500. Bridges Sun God and Robo Monkey. Disallows Technological Terror or Temple of the Sun God. It basically does a combination of both. It shoots as fast as the Sun God, and has two independantly firing lasers. '''8. Under Cover: '''Costs 2000. Goes around the map, instead of firing, he rapidly turns camo bloons into regular bloons, earning you 15x the cash for popping them. '''9. Frost Breath: Costs 9150. Shoots a constant spewing breath of ice, which only freezes MOAB class bloons, for 4 seconds at a time. 10. Megaton Punch: '''Costs 11500. Ability. Punches a MOAB class bloon out of the map, making them away for 10 seconds, with 100 damage taken. Cooldown is 30 seconds. '''11. Technological Terror: '''Requires Robo Monkey. Costs 25000. Now shoots 4 independantly firing guns at once with priorities for all of them. '''12. Doom Field: '''Requires Technological Terror. Ability. Costs 23000. In a range of 320 pixels, it destroys everything. Cooldown is 60 seconds. '''13. Hideout: '''Costs 3400. Flies around the map at 100 pixels per second now, but still has the same range. '''14. Great Sword Weilder: '''Costs 1400. Instead of having ammo, he's melee. His attack speed is 6, and his blade is 10 pixels long. It has infinite pierce. '''15. Dragon Tooth Blade: '''Costs 3200. Requires Great Sword Weilder. Blade is now 30 pixels long, and attack speed is 3. '''16. The Amazing Dragon: '''Costs 10100. Requires Dragon Tooth Blade. Becomes a dragon, and walks all over the map. Has a large cone of fire, spanning from -45 degrees to 45 degrees, and 40 pixels out. It shoots at 1 frame, and can defeat leads, blacks/zebras as well. Cannot target Moab classes, except for MOABs. '''17. Samurai: Costs 6250. Requires Great Sword Weilder. Now instead of slashing, he goes across the track, slicing through bloons. He goes at 100 pixels per second, and his blade affects up to 60 bloons every 40 frames. 18. Ground Pound: Costs 10000. Ability. From its range, it makes a ground pound, which destroys 7 layers of bloon, including moab classes, and makes all bloons in the super monkey's range go right into the center, at 120 pixels per 30 frames. Then, all the bloons go to the nearest track at 30 pixels per 30 frames. Cooldown is 10 seconds. Kadapunny1 (talk) 23:54, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Category:Towers